


astroboy & me for life

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Swapped Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female!Tenn, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: Tenn considers informing him that he is – in fact – allowed, welcome, invited to look at her in any and all states of undress, but she ultimately decides not to waste her breath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> never hungry for no other guy
> 
> this is full on 'AU where tenn is a cis girl and everything else is presumably the same, you people don't pay me to do worldbuilding'  
it is _also_ almost 8,000 words of m/f PiV fucking. so consider this: do not @ me! you have been warned

“Ryuu.”

He doesn’t answer immediately, averting his eyes; his face heats up, the blush spreading its wings across his cheeks and threatening to make it all the way out to his ears.

Tenn hums and draws her face in close to his, her brows knitted together and her lips drawn tight. She tries to catch his gaze by force, moving her head to the side, but he glances away again in a heartbeat before she has any success. Ryuu’s flush grows all the more intense, until it almost feels like the heat should be pouring off him in waves.

Tenn sighs in the most beleaguered of ways, leaning back and dragging a hand through her hair.

She would have thought that Ryuu  _ might _ get the hint that it’s okay to put his hands somewhere other than her hips when she’s – for instance –  _ straddling him _ ; but clearly she’d have thought wrong. She’s not sure if it’s more endearing or infuriating.

Ryuu looks at her after a beat, expression sheepish. “Ah,” he says, turning the sound over his tongue like he’s forgotten how to speak in the intervening seconds, “I just—well, I. Didn’t want to. You know?”

The pendulum swings inexorably towards  _ endearing _ . Damn it all. He’s lucky he’s cute.

“Here,” Tenn says, letting her hand fall over top of Ryuu’s where it rests tentatively on her hip. She tries not to consider how much bigger Ryuu’s hands are than her own; she fails in fantastic fashion. Regardless of where her mind is going, back in physical reality, she unsubtly guides his hand under her shirt.

(Which – to be clear – is really  _ Ryuu’s _ shirt, since Tenn stole it for sleeping purposes. The fact that Ryuu has done nothing to stop this behavior is only going to ensure it happens again it in the future, which may be the point.)

Ryuu’s hand is light as she guides it, to the point where she almost wonders if she’ll also have to press his hand down to get him to actually  _ touch her _ instead of half-assed barely-more-than-hovering. Luckily, though, once Ryuu’s hand goes far enough north, he gains a bit of his sense back. At least, he’s aware enough to actually press into her chest, so-cautiously covering one breast with a splayed-out hand.

But still he’s holding back, as though he’s going to offend her by grabbing her tits, when she  _ could not more obviously be trying to get him to do that. _

“Ryuu, you can stop acting like a middle schooler at any time,” Tenn says. Yes, she realizes the bluntness is probably not particularly helpful— but it makes Ryuu blush a little harder, which isn’t a bad thing.

Sometimes (in more heated moments—which is to say, times that he gets over himself and is fucking her), she  _ almost _ forgets that Ryuu had been so useless with girls that he’d never even gotten to first base before her.

Then there are moments like this, where she has to walk him to the base, and she remembers he’s  _ still _ totally useless with girls.

(At least it saves her the effort of having to ask whether or not he’s ever done something.)

“I just don’t want to—I don’t,” Ryuu begins, falls over his words, and huffs. She understands what he’s getting at – that he doesn’t want to overstep himself. It’s a noble  _ enough _ pursuit, she guesses, but she struggles to imagine a single thing that Ryuu could, or  _ would _ , do that would even remotely pose a problem.

Point is, it’s a work in progress.

Tenn rocks her hips, pointedly grinding down on the half-erection starting to tent the front of Ryuu’s pajama pants. His hands tense a little bit of their own accord as she does. He blushes; she smirks. She presses Ryuu’s hand closer to her chest, though she’s already starting to think that there may be more efficient methods to get him over this hurdle.

After a moment of thought, she sits back and releases Ryuu’s hand. He pulls it down and away—a little reluctantly, or maybe she’s just imagining that. He looks at her like he’s done something wrong, but isn’t sure what; she can practically see the little question marks popping up above his head.

Luckily, Tenn has to pull her shirt off, and she can use that couple of seconds to take a moment to recompose herself before she makes any sort of embarrassingly fond expression. When she tosses the shirt aside to join her long-since-abandoned skirt and bra, and she looks back at Ryuu, he’s averting his eyes.

(Goddammit, Ryuu.)

She considers informing him that he is – in fact – allowed, welcome,  _ invited _ to look at her in any and all states of undress, but she ultimately decides not to waste her breath. Instead, she rises up onto her knees, and then hoists herself off of Ryuu’s lap entirely, crawling for the edge of the mattress.

“Tenn?” Ryuu says, tentative and unsure, furrowing his brow.

“If it’s still going to be such an effort to get you to feel me up,” Tenn says, matter of factly, brusque and businesslike, but she can’t keep a bit of a smile from pulling at the corner of her mouth as she continues, “then I may as well just cut to the chase.”

She trains her face back to neutrality as she slides off of Ryuu’s bed, sinks onto her knees and beckons him to close the distance. “Come here.”

He looks at her like he has no idea what she’s getting at—most likely because he doesn’t. He turns and shuffles over to the side of the bed as well, though he stays seated upon it, and he situates so that Tenn is between his legs.

Ryuu has (blessedly, at the very least) figured out without instruction that he should lift his hips so Tenn can tug his pants down, boxers and all. There’s a part of Tenn that would very much like to spend a little more time here, mouth at Ryuu through his boxers, or just go down on him altogether; but she has a goal in mind, and from that she does not intend to stray.

Even so: as Ryuu is freed from his clothes, she can at least take a moment, a few seconds’ worth of pause, to appreciate a very important fact.

That being: Ryuu has a huge dick. Hallelujah, amen.

That much should be obvious, and it’s hardly news to her, but it’s  _ always _ nice to say, so one more time for posterity: Ryuunosuke Tsunashi has an enormous dick— such that it is both probably some sort of crime that Tenn’s the only girl he’s ever slept with, and also a source of enormous pride in ways Tenn doesn’t really care to examine right now.

He’s not all the way hard yet, but he’s well on his way, so Tenn magnanimously helps out. She reaches out, wraps lithe fingers around him and gives him a couple gentle strokes, and she takes note of the way Ryuu grips at the edge of his bed in attempts to keep his hands to himself. She hums in gentle amusement, but presses on. She shuffles in a bit closer to the bed, rolls her shoulders forward, and considers the logistics of what she’s about to do.

She looks up. He’s staring.

“Here, give me your hands,” she says, and Ryuu hesitates for a moment before he does. He holds his hands out, offered up for some unknown purpose. Tenn takes them and – in a way that really should not surprise him at this point – guides them to her chest as she leans closer in.

“Press them together, so you can fuck the space between them,” she says by way of instruction, and before Ryuu can ask any questions – or worse, get cold feet (because she  _ knows _ he’s about to do one or the other) – she presses her chest close against Ryuu’s dick and guides his hands, settling his dick between her tits. Truth be told, Tenn is not  _ particularly _ well-endowed in this department, which is only put in more stellar contrast compared to the ways in which nature has blessed Ryuu; she’s never minded before, and she can’t find in it in her to mind altogether too much now.

She glances up again, and he’s blushing vivid red. She simply hums and sets to—well. Not  _ work _ . Ryuu’s eyes are fixed on her, very tentatively guiding Tenn’s movement as much as he dares. She rocks her body to help make up the difference for Ryuu’s reticence, but he slowly seems to be getting the hang of it. Tenn lets her own hands fall away once she’s fairly confident that Ryuu won’t try to chicken out; she lifts a hand to brush her hair out of her face before she bows her head down to swipe her tongue along the head of Ryuu’s dick when he’s rocked upwards, and he shudders her name.

Ryuu – bless him – does not last, probably not helped by the novelty of the situation (as, again, she can say with a fair amount of confidence that this is the first time he’s been given a titfuck); before long, his grip on her chest gets just a little firmer, and he rocks up a little harder. Tenn  _ kind of _ wishes he might give her a little more warning, but she’s hard pressed to be terribly offended when he comes. His dick twitches, and then she’s got streaks of white across her collarbone.

She pulls away just a little to ensure that he actually has the chance to come on her chest proper.

He takes the chance he’s being given; his hands fall away from her chest the moment she moves. He seizes the opportunity to take a hold of himself, works himself through the orgasm before his higher brain has the chance to stop him. As he calms down, Ryuu exhales a little shakily, his face flushed. He stares down at Tenn from under hooded eyelids, unwilling or unable to look away.

Tenn glances up and meets his eyes—and then she ducks down to swipe her tongue across the head of Ryuu’s softening dick again, catching a stray drop of pearlescent cum still beaded there. Ryuu’s breath hitches and he makes a valiant (and only half-successful) effort not to buck his hips. Tenn, in her turn, takes the chance to pull away again, and drags her fingertips through the stray droplets of cum in the hollow between her shoulder and neck. She leans back to rest on her heels, and she makes pointed eye contact again as she pokes her tongue out to clean off her fingers.

She definitely didn’t need to do that.

“Tenn,” Ryuu murmurs, low, sounding almost pained. “I—” he begins but finds no other words, merely exhales a shaky breath; she can practically hear the thudding of his heart.

Yes, she definitely needed to do that.

“There, Ryuu,” she says, inspecting her fingers again. “Now you have no excuse for getting embarrassed next time you want to feel me up.”

She’s sure he still will, but that’s neither here nor there. Maybe she just wanted the excuse. No comment.

For now, he’s staring at her—or more specifically, at the mess left behind on her chest and collarbone.

She considers telling him to just take a picture if he’s going to stare like that; the only thing stopping her from saying so (or making a genuine offer to do so – she could tease him about jacking off to it in the future) is that she doesn’t want to bring things to a halt for that, because this is hardly all she intends to do. (She files the thought away for later, though.)

Once Tenn starts climbing back onto the bed, Ryuu snaps back to reality in record time. He backs up and rearranges himself, holding holds his arms out in an open invitation for Tenn, welcoming her in whatever configuration she decides on. He’s certainly aware that she hasn’t gotten off yet, and even more certainly, he wants to rectify that.

(Goddammit, Ryuu.)

A moment later she’s arranging herself in Ryuu’s lap, her back to his front. He makes adjustments here and there, to make sure they’re both comfortable; when Ryuu decides to move her, even when it’s just a little adjustment in one direction or another, she’s really just along for the ride.

She wishes he’d make the decision to move her more often.

She’s not  _ really _ complaining, though. As soon as she’s situated, one of Ryuu’s hands falls to her hip, much braver and with more purpose than the last time it settled there; the other splays flat against her stomach, big and warm and venturing steadily downwards. Even with his building confidence, though, Ryuu’s exploring fingers stop at the band of her panties. His hand twitches just a little, as though it wants nothing more than to venture underneath (an endeavor with which Tenn is  _ wholly _ on board), but Ryuu’s brain is still stopping it for some  _ godforsaken reason. _

“ _ Ryuu, _ ” Tenn says, a little sharper than she means to, “for the love of  _ god _ , stop  _ wasting time _ and just  _ finger me. _ ” She doesn’t want to rush him. (She kind of wants to rush him, but if he’s taking initiative, she’s going to let him do it. To a point, anyway.)

Ryuu huffs a breath, something between a laugh and a sigh of relief as he gets the answer to a question he couldn’t find the words to ask. With her permission enthusiastically obtained, his hand slips down between Tenn’s panties and her skin. He’s still tentative, almost shy (as if he has any right to be shy at this juncture, with his cum across Tenn’s chest); he presses his face into her shoulder, as though he needs to hide his face when she can’t even see it.

She encourages him anyway; she leans back against his chest and lifts her hips, pushing forward just a little bit against his hand, just in case he had any illusions of pulling his hand away. She can’t see his face, but she can perfectly imagine the flustered expression on it as he all but pets her, so-carefully dragging his fingers around her clit and gathering some of the slickness that’s already there, ensuring that both she and his fingers are ready. It’s nice.

It’d be nicer if she wasn’t already horny and getting more impatient by the moment.

Just as soon as she wonders if she’s going to have to guide his hand and press his fingers into her himself (which, come to think of it, would not be so bad), he presses one finger into her and she hisses. His hands really are much bigger than hers, but even so—

“Ryuu,” she says, her voice tinged with an affected and patently insincere sweetness, and she can feel his still-soft dick twitch at it no matter how fake the tone is, “that’s not enough.”

Ryuu huffs another breath and swallows thickly, then nods against her shoulder. With only a little bit of deliberation, he tucks a second finger into her; his breath seems to catch at the ease with which it slides in alongside the first, and she moves a little bit to adjust to the feeling.

It’s still not enough.

But it’s better, and he works them in and out of her gradually, building up a careful and steady rhythm.

Better still is that Ryuu seems to be getting surer of himself. He angles the heel of his palml to give at least a token bit of stimulation to her clit, which is hardly unwelcome. More than that, though: his other hand trails up from Tenn’s hip, dragging up her side and across her ribs. Maybe he’s actually taking the prior lesson to heart.

Indeed, a moment later, Tenn is rewarded with Ryuu’s hand on her chest, with a certainty and a bravery that’s new for him. He’s not entirely sure of himself still, but at least he’s taking the initiative. He wanted to feel her up. He’s feeling her up, of his own accord. She’s not mad about it.

And when she’s not having to guide him through touching her, she can really take another moment to appreciate how big his hands are. (She could  _ also _ appreciate that fact through what his other hand is doing; but a warm hand, big enough for it to feel like her tits are the perfect size to be held by them, pawing at her chest and don’t-think-she-doesn’t-notice-that-he’s making sure that the mess – his cum – is spread around… it’s a different thing, and no less valuable than the thick fingers he’s rocking into her.)

She sighs and almost unconsciously rolls her hips forward to get more contact, to drive his fingers a little deeper, and Ryuu huffs.

“Tenn,” he murmurs into her shoulder, then turns his head and presses a kiss to the side of her neck like he’s compelled to do so, “Tenn you’re so—”

The way he cuts himself off like he’s biting down on the words is proof enough (as far as Tenn is concerned) that he wants to talk about how wet she is, but that his shame catches up to him and stills his mouth.

“So  _ what _ , Ryuu?” she prompts ever-so-helpfully, does a good job of making her voice even of tone, even as she rocks down on his hand again (and finds herself already resenting the fact that it’s not his dick in her).

Ryuu swallows heavily, and he tries to find the courage to say what he means; but instead, he opts out and goes for an alternate route. “Tenn, you’re so  _ cute _ —”

Tenn feels a bit of a blush hit her own cheeks at that, and she glances away from him with a huff. She’s got plausible deniability, though; maybe the huff is due to the way he grinds the heel of his palm against her clit, or how he rocks his fingers in a little harder and just barely spreads them while they’re in her, or how he brushes his thumb over a nipple, then catches it between that thumb and a finger just-gently-so.

It could be any of those things.

(It might be all of those things on top of him calling her cute while he’s got two fingers in her and his cum on her tits.)

Whatever the reason, she uses the chance to deflect.

“Come on, Ryuu,” she says, and this time she can’t keep the waver out of her voice, so she makes up for it with her words, “come on _ , harder _ —”

It does the trick. Ryuu shudders, presses another kiss into her skin—this time, to the place where her neck meets her shoulder. The softness is cut by a sharp nipping bite, and then gently sucking on the spot, and Tenn exhales through her nose, instinctively tilting her head away to give Ryuu an easier time. In turn, she spreads her legs a little wider, as though Ryuu’s hand needs the extra space too.

(She can’t help but notice that he’s getting hard again.)

Ryuu takes it as the invitation it’s meant as, moving from a gentle rock to something a bit more akin to fucking, less leisurely, more pointed. He paws a little harder at her tits, grabs a little more desperately; perhaps he’s satisfied with the amount he’s spread the mess out, or maybe he just wants to touch her a little more shamelessly. Either one is good, and the tension starts coiling in the pit of her stomach as she rocks back on Ryuu’s fingers (and back against his dick, coming back to life more with every time she grinds on it). She arches into his touch, and with a hiss, she slides a hand down to join his in her panties.

Ryuu’s doing a valiant job – really, he is – but he can’t focus on her clit  _ and  _ grope her chest  _ and _ fingerfuck her at the same time; she’s okay with picking up the slack.

And she’s not sure she’d be proud of how quickly she comes once she starts touching herself, how fast that tension snaps; but it hits her in no time at all, as though it’s overdue. Ryuu definitely notices the way she goes tighter around his fingers; he certainly can’t miss the way her breath catches on air like a hiccup.

He slows down to a near-stop, going from fingerfucking her to rocking his fingers into her and then to a complete stop. He tries to pull his hand out, but before he can, she grabs his wrist and holds it in place for a few seconds longer. Perhaps she grips a little harder than she means to.

The tension begins to ebb away and she loosens her grip on Ryuu’s wrist (and on his fingers, ahem), and only then does he withdraw his hand. She can’t tell if he  _ means _ to drag his fingers up her skin and across her abs, leaving a little trail of slickness across her skin, but he certainly does.

He also doesn’t stop kneading at her tits, now that he’s started; he only stops once his other hand finds its way back to her hip. Tenn huffs, wants to complain about something or another but can’t find it in her to, and before she has the chance to find words, Ryuu speaks up again.

“Tenn,” Ryuu says, like her name is the only word he knows. “Can I—” he begins, and instead of finishing the sentence he trails off, grinds his hips up against Tenn, through the thin fabric of her panties, already damp with her own arousal and he’s only making it worse.

So she may still be sensitive, but she’s fairly certain she’s going to flip her shit if he wastes any more time.

“Ryuu, if you don’t put your dick in me in the next  _ thirty seconds _ I’m going to—”

She doesn’t get to finish her threat, because the words  _ put your dick in me _ have an immediate effect.

“Okay,” Ryuu huffs, cutting her off; by the time she gets to the words  _ going to _ , he’s already tugging her panties to the side. Either he’s really taking the time limit of the threat to heart, or maybe he’s just too impatient to let her take them off properly.

Thank god.

Tenn lifts herself up onto her knees, and she lets Ryuu guide her with the hand that’s at her side; she suppresses a shudder as Ryuu’s dick slides against her but isn’t quite aligned right. She hisses through her teeth in frustration and reaches down between them, taking Ryuu’s dick in hand just enough to guide the head to where it needs to be, poised to sink into her with just a little bit of effort.

Either Ryuu does not notice the way her legs are shaking just a little (just the lingering aftershocks of her orgasm, surely, and nothing else), or he doesn’t comment; but with the hand on her hip, he guides her down, and at long  _ goddamn _ last, his dick slips into her.

The knowledge that she’s probably going to feel this later does absolutely nothing to stop her from sinking down; if anything, it’s an incentive to take as much of it as she can. She leans back against Ryuu’s chest, solid and warm and all-encompassing; every part of him is big, he simply  _ is _ big in his entirety. Ryuu puts his free arm around her midsection, the other one still occupied by pulling her panties aside. He’s trying so hard not to dig his fingers into her skin, and she kind of wishes he’d stop trying so hard, but she’s got more important things on her mind right now.

The only outstanding problem is that she can’t see his face, but she can feel the way he blushes when he presses kisses to her jawline as she starts to move. She closes her eyes, letting herself focus on the feeling before they start moving.

Ryuu’s dick is so  _ goddamn _ big.

(She honestly thinks that she’d be perfectly content to just stay like this, not even moving, just spend an inordinate amount of time sitting on Ryuu’s lap with his dick in her; but she wonders if Ryuu would be able to resist the urge to thrust into her, judging by how much he clearly wants to move now.

That would still be the  _ opposite _ of a problem.)

He’s well-behaved though, and doesn’t move yet, merely shudders and holds Tenn around the midriff, shudders his breath and sounds like he wants to say things that he can’t quite articulate.

“Go ahead,” she says after a moment, “Ryuu, it’s okay, you can move, you can fuck me—"

To drive the point home she rises up a little bit and sinks back down. Ryuu shudders hard and grinds up against her, hugging around her midsection a little tighter to gain the leverage to rock up into her. He buries his face into her shoulder again, tries not to bite.

She wishes he would.

He gets a little bolder; he still lets her dictate the pace for the most part, lets her focus on the feeling, but he does – unconsciously, since he’d never deliberately be so forward – shift her a little bit when she stays still for too long at once, trying to gently keep her moving. Sometimes he pulls her down a little bit further so he can be completely inside her more often; then he’ll immediately relax, as though apologizing.

(Ryuu could probably just tuck an arm under her legs, hold her up and fuck her with no input from her, if he wanted to. If he was ever bold enough to.

Tenn puts a pin in  _ that _ thought for future reference.)

With the hand pulling her panties to the side, Ryuu eventually shifts them so they’re hooked around two fingers, and so with the other two he can reach out, trace around the place where they meet. He almost chokes on a gasp at feeling – and thus truly appreciating – the feeling of Tenn stretched around his dick when she sinks all the way down on him.

Tenn finds inspiration in this. She leans back, murmurs (in a tone made to sound involuntary, though it’s entirely composed and deliberate on her part) inarticulate words about  _ fuck, Ryuu, you’re so big _

The tone is affected; the sentiment isn’t.

He makes that bitten-off noise again, almost forced out of him by some unseen force. The arm slung around her waist moves, his hand straying; and though she expects him to put it on her hip again, perhaps to gain more leverage, but he has other plans.

Which is to say that he sets to work on her clit, taking a cue from Tenn’s taking issues into her own hands (heh) earlier. Her breath hitches a little and her hips move of their own accord, torn between grinding down on Ryuu and rocking forward to grind against his fingers.

Tenn finds herself not entirely sure what to do with her hands, so she merely leans back against Ryuu and scrabbles backwards— at his arms, at the sheets, at anything on which she can gain a little bit of purchase as she approaches a second orgasm.

She hits hers first, which she vaguely suspects is part of the plan; the tension snaps like an over-tightened bowstring as he rubs circles around her clit and rocks as deep as he can into her. She attempts valiantly to clamp up on Ryuu, for all the good it does; there’s not a lot of room, you see.

There’s really not much she  _ can _ do but ride out the next few seconds, grinding down to match the ragged sort of way in which Ryuu keeps thrusting up into her. Right when she thinks it might be a bit too much to keep going, his dick twitches heavy inside her, and he muffles yet another sound into her shoulder before kissing the spot into which he’d groaned.

The hand he got her off with falls limp between her legs; the hand with which he’s still pulling her panties out of the way is still tugging them to the side, almost afraid to let go.

Tenn almost (really) doesn’t want to move, but she knows better. She waits a few seconds, waits for the throbbing between her legs to calm down, before she – on legs that are shakier than she’d probably like to admit – rises up off of Ryuu’s softening dick. She’s almost (definitely) sad to feel its absence, an almost aching kind of emptiness. As she moves, Ryuu lets her panties return to their natural resting position.

(She definitely feels something threatening to drip out of her, so it’s probably for the best that the panties catch it before it can drip down the insides of her thighs—)

… well. Anyway.

Tenn turns around to face Ryuu, heaving herself around to sit comfortably. He’s sitting back against his pillows, his face red, flush all the way down his neck. A modest sort of smile is on his face, even if he can’t quite make eye contact with her. She smiles back despite herself; even though hers is a thinner, more conspiratorial smile, he huffs a half-laugh.

The laugh turns to a half-strangled noise when Tenn makes her next comment.

“You’re really making a mess, Ryuu,” she remarks lightly. She glances down at her chest, lets a hand oh-so-innocently trail between her legs. She’s still sensitive, but to make her point, she drags a finger across herself through the ever-more-soaked fabric of her panties.

She expected that he would simply combust at the remark, but what she gets is far better.

“I can—I mean, if you want, I could clean you up,” Ryuu offers, unable to tear his eyes away from her drifting hand.

“Oh?” Tenn drawls, and when Ryuu tears his eyes away to look at her face, the reality of what he just said seems to hit him. Ryuu burns, and Tenn smiles.

“I just—ah, sorry, I don’t know what I was—” he says, catching himself, and Tenn shakes her head before he can go on.

“I’m  _ teasing you _ , Ryuu. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I do that.” Ryuu’s blush becomes less flustered and more simply sheepish. She almost feels bad—almost.

“If you want to, I won’t stop you,” she says after a moment, and Ryuu practically beams, and he moves aside so she can situate herself on the pillows.

Once she takes his place (still warm), Ryuu is quick to act—she wonders whether he’s just trying to act before he can get embarrassed. He hooks his thumbs under the band of her panties and tugs them down; she lifts her hips, and later her legs, only just enough to ease his way. He averts his eyes politely as she’s made bare— as if he wasn’t fucking her a moment before, and like he isn’t on the cusp of going down on her now.

God, Ryuu’s such an idiot sometimes. (Something warm seizes her heart.)

While Ryuu rids her of her panties and sets them aside (on the floor, near the rest of her discarded clothing), she takes the opportunity to spread her legs a little wider apart, drops her hand back between her legs almost idly. She considers slipping a finger into herself, just to tease Ryuu that little bit more, see if she can’t pull his eyes to her regardless, but she decides against this as well. While she’s debating it, Ryuu situates himself, and hitches her legs over his shoulders. She withdraws her hand, and rests it with her other one, folded across her stomach.

She wonders if she shouldn’t put them in his hair.

Cutting through that thought, Ryuu presses a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh, which quickly devolves into a quick, sharp nip; and before she can be mad about it he begins to suck on the spot to leave a mark to match the one at the point that her throat and shoulder meet. Then he does it again, next to it, further in, and then another.

“Oi, Ryuu,” she admonishes without much of a bite as he sucks that third future mark, and Ryuu glances up at her.

“Sorry, Tenn,” he says, smiling in a guilty-ish way, but not sounding terribly apologetic; then he presses another kiss to the spot he just left. Both it and those that came before it are sure to bloom into bruises in a few minutes’ time. She wouldn’t mind if he left more, to be truthful, but—

He swipes his tongue across her clit, and she jolts; all thoughts that are not directly related to Ryuu’s mouth being on her go flying out the window. Her hands do find their way to his head practically of their own accord after all, threading through his hair. She swears she can feel him smile, and  _ that _ causes the rest of her mind to short out for a moment in a way she wasn’t entirely prepared for.

Dammit, Ryuu.

He sets to work from there, and there’s something to be said for the enthusiasm with which he sets to eating her out— to the point where he really could have done without the  _ cleaning her up _ excuse. That front  _ definitely _ loses all plausible deniability once he slips a finger into her whenever his tongue is otherwise occupied.

Somehow, Tenn can’t be bothered to care. What a terrible fate, being eaten out by Ryuu after he came in her, simply because he wants to do it.

Maybe it’s because she’s already gotten off twice in quick succession now, but it takes a little longer before it starts building up again. Ryuu doesn’t seem to notice the delay at all, or at least, he certainly doesn’t  _ mind _ .

Even so, it’s not a horribly long time before she shudders and digs her hands into his hair, raising her hips off the bed to meet his mouth, only to find him more than happy to support her hips as she lifts them, cupping her ass to pull her closer. She quite consciously doesn’t make a spectacle of herself, but her breath hitches for just a moment; her thighs tremble, and a noise catches in her throat as Ryuu’s mouth pulls her through her third orgasm of the evening.

He doesn’t stop, though.

He can’t  _ not _ have noticed, but he doesn’t let it stop him at all; in fact he hums quietly, as though only more dedicated to his self-appointed mission. He tries so valiantly to push his tongue deeper into her, even as she flutters around it. She gasps, cut-off and sharp, and claps a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making any more incriminating(?) a noise.

Orgasm number four takes a little while longer, longer than the last one, but it’s followed so quickly by number five that Tenn is honestly not sure if it’s actually a separate orgasm riding on the aftershocks of the one immediately prior to it, or if it’s just one prolonged one.

She’s kind of losing track, to be totally honest, and it’s only the fact that Tenn, shaking and red-faced and having a  _ very _ difficult time forming coherent thoughts, pushing Ryuu’s head away that stops him from going for number six.

He looks up, his eyes almost hazy, but he smiles,  _ beams _ , up at Tenn, with her hands still in his hair. “Sorry,” he says again, and again he doesn’t sound that sorry at all—even less so as he wipes his mouth with his thumb. Tenn rolls her eyes and tries her best to look annoyed, but it doesn’t work so well.

“Show-off,” Tenn says (because she’s one to talk), and Ryuu laughs, warm and sheepish and full of a sort of gentle self-satisfaction. He gently eases Tenn’s legs off his shoulders and sits up; she glances down at him.

“You’ve gotten hard again,” she says, matter-of-factly, because he has.

(She won’t deny the shock of heat that runs through her despite herself. She had  _ just _ pushed him away, unable to take any more, but— but he got hard again entirely from eating her out, without even touching himself, and that’s one hell of  _ something _ that goes straight to Tenn’s ego— among other things.)

“Ah,” Ryuu says, like he hadn’t noticed, and he reaches down as though to cover himself with his hands— for all the good that would do. “I, ah—sorry, I’ll just—”

“Ryuu?”

“… yeah?”

“Shut up and fuck me again.”

Ryuu goes bright red, but he doesn’t need a lot more convincing than that.

So number six is face to face, with Tenn dragging her nails down Ryuu’s back, with her legs locked around his waist, with her biting his shoulder and trying not to make any noises she’d be embarrassed about later. She comes around him weakly; it’s more the way that she tightens her arms around his shoulders that gives him the hint. He slows down, starts to ask if he should stop (he  _ really _ sounds like he doesn’t want to stop).

Tenn is certain she could not be held responsible for what she’d do if he did stop. He fucks her through it, at her insistence.

She has a hard time remembering anything between that and the time that orgasm number seven hits her. The only real thing she can hold onto, the only sensation that sticks in her mind, is that her ineffectual attempts to clamp up around him are what pull Ryuu over the edge, and he shudders, pulling her hips as close to his as he can as he comes.

It takes a great concentration of effort for them not to fall asleep like that then and there; it’s a great achievement that Ryuu pulls out and rolls to the side. If Ryuu had any illusions about helping to clean her up again, they have to be sidelined.

The way he hugs Tenn to him, pulling her flush against his front, will have to do instead.

She thinks she can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't miss chapter 2: an extra vignette with some extra pointlessly horny things we couldn't fit into this chapter, now playing in an ao3 near you


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuu wakes up in the cold light of morning, and he feels two things in quick succession.

First: a sense of vague resentment that there’s empty space next to him, instead of a small, soft body cuddling up to him to share in his considerable body heat.

Second, and so intense it immediately kicks the first one out of mind: an embarrassment so intense that the temperature in the room rises a few degrees as the memory of the previous night’s events hit him on delay.

Ryuu scrambles to a sitting position as soon as the latter has the chance to register, gets caught up in his sheets, flounders for a few seconds, and is entirely glad that he doesn’t have an audience… which, of course, means that he absolutely does. In the doorway, just now settling into a lean against the frame – as though she’d been passing by, and just now stopped to watch the happenings – is Tenn, arms folded and one eyebrow quirked curiously.

“Are you going to be okay there, or should I call for help,” she says dully, and Ryuu casts his eyes away, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head.

“I’m—fine,” he says, and she hums a laugh through her nose.

“If you say so, Ryuu,” she says right back, and he finally glances over at her, and immediately feels a surge of—it’s not  _ regret _ , but it’s certainly something.

Before he woke up, Tenn had… “gotten dressed” would be a gross misnomer. Rather than putting on clothes, she’s only really made a token effort not to walk around his apartment in her underwear. It’s hard to say if this is much better. She’s gone back to the shirt in which she started last night with a few minor modifications— but the differences are, shall we say, significant.

First: Ryuu was  _ not _ aware that she had brought a pair of thigh-high socks with her when she had agreed to stay the night with him, but there they are, striped in pastel pink and white and leaving only an inch or two of bare skin between the bottom hem of Ryuu’s shirt and their tops. Unfortunately (or fortunately???), the socks are not the only accessory she brought with her that she is only now revealing to him. Which is to say:

Second: there are cat ears on her head. They’re a pale powder-pink; they almost but not _ -quite  _ match the tint of her hair. It’s still close enough that Ryuu has to double-take to see the black band to which the ears are attached, half-hidden underneath her hair.

He can only imagine the means by which the matching tail – because of course there is one, trailing down between her legs from underneath the shirt – is staying in place.

(Is it hot in here or is it just him?)

Ryuu opens his mouth and closes it again, swallows around a sudden dry-mouth and is torn between staring and looking anywhere else.

“Something wrong?” Tenn’s voice cuts through his struggle.

She knows that nothing is wrong (quite the opposite), and there’s a gentle smirk tugging on her lips that gives away the game, but that doesn’t stop Ryuu from going a fascinating shade of red.

“I’m fine!” he blurts a little louder than he intends to, and Tenn—well, she doesn’t  _ giggle _ , but she smiles in that way that betrays that she wants to laugh, but holds herself back (presumably, for the sake of what’s left of his dignity). “Where did you—um—get—those?” he says, gesturing at—well, her thigh-high socks. Her cat accessories. Her everything.

“I brought them to show you and didn’t have a chance to wear them last night,” she says simply. “Thought it’d be a shame to let them go to waste. That’s all.”

“Right,” Ryuu says, his mouth very dry.

She strolls in to do what she, presumably, came here to do. She picks up her discarded clothes: the button-down shirt she’d originally arrived in when she came over to his apartment; the skirt and bra left on the floor, with a carelessness that was not typical of her; the panties that Ryuu himself had placed aside last night. He had, admittedly, wondered why she hadn’t concerned herself with picking them up before. She’s usually very tidy and exacting.

He realizes belatedly that there was probably a reason, and that he is witnessing that reason now. She had been playing the long haul.

See, she bends over to pick her discarded clothes up in a way that cannot be  _ anything _ but pointed, since she practically seems to make sure he’s looking before she does. As she moves, the shirt rides up to show (that she is definitely not wearing panties; that there’s a bit of a dried mess between her legs; that the tail is, indeed, held in place by a small toy inserted in her ass—) what’s underneath.

Ryuu goes vivid red, and his dick is certainly all the way awake now if it hadn’t been before. He frantically tries to cover himself with sheets, for all the good it would do. Tenn  _ definitely _ notices, but does not say anything, merely smirks—and he thinks, just maybe, she might wink at him, but maybe his mind is playing tricks on him. Her things collected, she turns and takes her leave.

The way the tail swishes after her to punctuate her departure into Ryuu’s living room is almost comedic in how on-point it is.

Ryuu groans and falls backwards back onto his pillow, covering his burning face with his hands. (He realizes a moment later that Tenn is walking a little more gingerly than usual, and this only leads him to groan a second time.)

He takes a few minutes before getting up properly. He wills his erection away through resolve alone before he pulls his own discarded pajama pants back on – he figures that he should at least be so polite. He emerges from his bedroom, walking as light as he can (which isn’t very—he’s not a small man) as he tries to find where Tenn has gotten off to.

He doesn't have to go far. He finds her leaning back against his kitchen counter, nibbling on one of the sugar-dusted donuts that he’d left out for her. (He’d taken a shot at making them himself, as an experiment; they’re a little misshapen, but she doesn’t seem to have any complaints with them, which makes Ryuu feel awfully proud of himself.)

He wonders, for just a moment, whether he should offer to make her something for breakfast that’s more substantial than the donut; but he can clearly picture her pulling a face at the imaginary shot at chivalry, and he quickly vetoes the idea.

“Are you feeling alright? I mean, are you—” he begins as he crosses to join her in the kitchen, tries to find the words, and he stammers when Tenn looks at him, stopping him in his proverbial tracks. He means to ask more direct questions, but that involves thinking too hard about last night, and he— well, he knows full well that he’s  _ way _ past the point of asking such things being impolite, of being impertinent or rude, but he still hits that wall.

Tenn finishes her donut and pointedly licks a bit of sugar off her fingers before she speaks.

“I can still walk,” she says simply.

She sounds almost sad about it, and Ryuu worries that he’s reading too much into it, being too forward ( _ as if he ever is _ ), or—

“You should fix that.”

And just like that, Ryuu’s gone.

Whoops.

He fucks her over the kitchen counter, his hands digging into the spare inches of bare skin above the tops of her socks before pushing up the hem of the overlong shirt. She rises onto tiptoe as she tries to meet him, and though he can’t be sure – he’s a bit more concerned with other things (the way she feels around him, the extra pressure on his dick afforded by leaving the plug in her, how she keeps demanding  _ harder, harder, harder, Ryuu, fuck me harder  _ every time he thinks he’s overdoing it and tries to reel it back), he wouldn’t be surprised if he accidentally lifted her entirely off the ground at one point or another.

He knows she thinks he’s a work in progress.

He’s okay with the learning curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creative process:  
anon: i just. really want ryuu/r63!tenn  
my overachieving ass: ok. i will write the ryuu/r63!tenn to end all ryuu/r63!tenn. 8000 words of it
> 
> on twitter [@glitchgoats](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats)  
remember that i only accept anon hate and subtweets in the form of blank verse so plan accordingly!


End file.
